Humanity's Last Chance
by Knife Hand
Summary: Set post 3I, what would happen if only Shinji and Auska returned from the LCL. begins where End Of Evangelion lets off.


Humanity's Last Chance  
  
This is a Shinji & Auska fic set post 3I beginning where EoE finishes. I do not own Evangelion so don't sue (I have no money). This idea came to me when I saw EoE and I wonder what would happen next. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Helping Auska to her feet, while being careful of her injuries, Shinji guided her away from the ocean of LCL. A few hours later they settled for the night in a grocery store, making a fire out of furniture that Shinji broke up. After eating, and practically feeding Auska, Shinji sat down to think. Rei had given him a choice, to live, but to then have to endure The Loneliness in his heart, or to join Instrumentality, becoming one with humanity and avoid The Loneliness. Shinji had rejected the offer of Third Impact and had returned from the sea of LCL to life. For some reason Auska had followed him back.  
  
"They're not coming back." Auska said, snapping Shinji out of his thoughts.  
  
"I doubt that many Nerv personnel would come back." Shinji replied.  
  
"No. I meant no-one is coming back."  
  
Shinji looked at Auska as if she was insane.  
  
"The whole of humanity heard the offer you were made. Everyone accepted Third Impact, except you and me."  
  
"Why didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"I came back for you." She replied.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"I love you, Shinji. I was just too proud and scared to admit it." Auska whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Shinji whispered back.  
  
The next morning they packed supplies from the grocery store into a car that was parked nearby and drove out of what remained of Tokyo 3.  
  
A few days later they arrived at a costal city, intact but deserted of people like everywhere else. They found a large yacht at the marina, and filled it with as many supplies as they could. They had decided to leave Japan, the country held to many painful memories. They boarded the yacht and set sail for wherever the wind took them, as long as they were together.  
  
For the next ten years Auska and Shinji wandered the earth, looking for a place to call home. Almost everywhere was the same, no destruction, just emptiness. The languages of the world were reduced to three, English, German and Japanese, as they were the only languages that Auska and Shinji knew (they became proficient at using all three and generally skipped between languages in mid sentence, as a result it became more a single language with the elements of each than three languages). Finally they stopped wandering and settled down in what used to be rural England.  
  
Shinji straitened from his work in the crop fields and looked across his home, his and Auska's version of paradise. Now twenty years after the Third Impact, Shinji and Auska had become self-sufficient farmers. The house was the centre of the farm, with the crop fields on one side, the rows of fruit trees on the other. Behind the house was where the livestock were kept. Auska was sitting on the porch, mending clothes and watching Shinji work in the fields. Now Thirty-four, Shinji and Auska had grown and matured, they were strong and sun-darkened from years of work outdoors. Auska had mellowed from the fiery teenager, to a gentle and beautiful woman, while Shinji had matured from the scared boy to a tough and hardworking man. Though tough, both of them enjoyed their new life, it saddened them, however, that the human race would end with them. As he had finished his work for the day, Shinji headed back towards the house and got the shock of his life. He saw a person, and it was not Auska. The real shock was that Shinji knew this person, he had died over twenty years ago, and he looked the same as when Shinji had last seen him.  
  
"Kaji?" a surprised Shinji said.  
  
"Hey Shinji, you look much older. I need to speak to you and Auska." Kaji said.  
  
Shinji lead Kaji to the house and was unsurprised at Auska's response. She was very glad to see him, having had a crush on Kaji before Third Impact.  
  
They all sat around the kitchen table as Kaji explained why he was there.  
  
"I have been sent to give you some news."  
  
"What is it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"You need not worry that you will be the last humans." Kaji responded. "I was sent to inform you that you are the seed of the human race. The word came from the Creator, Auska is pregnant. You will have four children and they will go on to repopulate the world."  
  
"How? They will not have mates." Auska said, worried.  
  
"Mates will be provided for them. As you two were provided for each other, they will be born form the LCL when they are needed. Each a perfect match for one of your children."  
  
Shinji and Auska looked down at the playing children from their chairs on the porch. Now eighty, their children and grandchildren were grown up, and they watched their great-grandchildren play. They watched at their family, the new hope for humanity, grew and they were proud. On the day Kaji had come he had left them with a book that taught the message of tolerance and equality, and then he had left to rejoin the LCL. Shinji and Auska had raised the children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren on the teachings of this book. They knew that they were dieing, but they no longer cared. Their mission to repopulate the planet had been passed to the rest of the family and it was now their time to leave.  
  
When they died, they joined the rest of pre-Third Impact humanity in heaven and watched the progress of their family. Humanity once again flourished from this seed and spread over the planet. Millennia later the story was told of the first two. They went by the names of Shinji and Auska. The story told of how they had escaped from hell and searched the world for the Garden of Eden, when they were unable to find it they made their own paradise and began to build the world according to the holy book given to them by the Angel (messenger of god) Kaji.  
  
  
  
What does everyone think? R&R please. Flames are not appreciated. Any constructive criticism is accepted as this is my first fic. 


End file.
